Larry Pan (film)
Larry Pan is a 1953 American animated adventure film produced by Michael Shires. Voice Cast: *Tommy Copper as Larry Pan *Diana Doris as Winnie Dearly *Hans Conried as Captain Hans/Graeme Dearly *Sid Raymond as Mr. Smith and The Vikings *Paul Collins as Jack Dearly *Tommy Luske as Mitchell Dearly *Stuffy Singer as Fred the Fox *Robert Ellis as Runt the Bear *Jeffrey Silver as Bucky the Rabbit *Jonny McGovern as The Skunk Boys *Corinne Orr as Annabelle *Billy Bletcher as Hillbilly *June Foray as Squeak *Eddie Albert as Narrator *Mary Livingstone, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry, and Karen Kester as the Girl Maids *Ilene Woods as Mrs. Dearly *Mae Questel as Dandelion Lara Spinoff In 2010, a spinoff called Jack and the Nice Vikings came out. It was about 3 young Vikings named Jack, Fizzy, and Colin, and a Talking Yak named Scurry. Larry Pan Himself would make Recurring Appearances (This Time, voiced by Jerry Trainor), while Captain Hans (voiced by Corey Burton) and Mr. Smith (voiced by Jeff Bennett) are the antagonists. Other new characters include A Female Yak named Montha, Twin Goats Shaky and Boo, A Girl Maid named Nina, and a Yeti named Yuvraj. The show ran until 2015, and had reruns until 2019. Crew *Directed by: Robert Stevens, Gerry Chiniquy, James Anderson *Effects Animation: Graeme Rowley, Bernard Germanetti, Don McManus, James Michaels *Directing Animators: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, Waltham Richardson, Walt Kennedy, James Lasseter, Mike Davies, Eric Dodgers, Wallace Lester, Nigel Freeman *Animation: James Stevens, Harold Foster, Ed Augustin, Virgil Jones, Bill Charles, Bob Johnson, Laverne Harding, Manuel Perez, Ray Abrams, Phil Davies, George Germanetti, Fred Michaels, Henry Thomas, Don Towsley, Harold King, Harold Anderson, Cliff Reeves, Martin Ansolabehere, J.W. Williams, Bob Cannon, Rudy Larriva, Virgil Ross, Rod Scribner, Cecil Surry *Color and Styling: Mary Spargo, Doug DeGuard, John Hathcock, Clarence Chase *Background: Dick Anderson, Yoram Garling, Bruce Michaels, Art Rogers, Ray Hartshorne, Ray Hellmann, Mike Core *Layout: Henry Hennesy, Doug Scheib, Ron Graham, Karl Karpe, Tom Claster, Thomas Patterson, Ron Graham, Mc Stewart, Charles Phillips, Al Zimmer *Story by Bill Phillips, Ray Cartwright, Mike Beck, Ernest Peters, Walt Hulett, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Tom Oliver *Music by Oliver Williams *Songs by Gene de Paul, Don Rayne, Al Hoffman, Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Frank Cosgrove, Frank Marsales *Orchestrations: Eugene Poddany *Production Supervisor: Bert Stevenson *Sound Director: C.O. Stevens *Sound Recording: Robert Crissman, Harold J. Scott *Process Effects: Bert Gilbert *Film Editor: Douglas Holiday *Music Editor: Al Thomas *Animation Camera: Gene Moore (uncredited), Sid Glenar (uncredited) Songs #Look Up There in the Sky - Chorus #Giving Me a Life - Larry Pan, Wendy, Michael, John and Chorus #A Viking's Life - The Vikings #Sharing is Caring - John and Chorus #Being Bad is Good - The Cowboys #The Mother I Once Knew - Wendy #The Elegant Captain Hans - Captain Hans and Chorus #Giving Me a Life (Reprise) - Chorus Category:1953 films Category:G-rated films Category:Larry Pan Category:Shires films Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Shires animated films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Shires Golden Age Category:Films